Finding What Is Lost
by Rei-chan09
Summary: The look of surprise crossed his face before it turned into worry, "Where did you get these." Fuji looked at him, worry also etched into his face, "By our school....and we were hoping you would know what the last entry meant."


Prologue

"Eiji you coming?" Fuji asked.

"Coming! Nya!!" Eiji called, coming out of the locker room, they had just finished practice, and it was time to head home. Since it was a Friday, Fuji was having Eiji stay the night at his house.

"Ready!" He chirped, making Fuji chuckle at his antics.

"Saa, we should get going nee-chan should be done making dinner soon." Fuji suggested. Eiji nodded in agreement, wanting to go and eat.

While they were walking, or rather when Eiji was walking backwards while talking to Fuji, he ended up tripping.

"OWW! Nya!" Eiji cried, picking himself up off the ground. Looking down Eiji saw he was sitting on something.

"What's is this." He asked picking up a big black book, and under that was a red book and a blue book, along with what looked like a drawing notebook and a manilla folder.

"What's this?" Eiji asked, opening the first book, which happened to be the red one. Openeing it he read the first page.

**_This is the property of Kagome, _**

The last name looked to be smeared and couldn't be read.

"Saa...It looks like a diary." Fuji said looking at one of the other books, the blue one, and the red one after. "Saa.... it seems these two are diaries too."

"Ne, Ne Fujiko can we see what's inside?" Asked Eiji, eyes shining in wonder just thinking what could be written in the diaries.

"Mmm maybe later." Fuji said, taking all the items in his arms. "For now, lets head to my house." Smiling he made his way to his house with a protesting Eiji behind him.

Fuji Household after dinner

"Ne ne Fujiko can we see what's inside of those diaries now?!?!" Eiji asked sitting down on Fuji's bed, almost jumping around everywhere in excitement to know what was in the diaries.

Fuji nodded and picked up the first diary and handed it to Eiji. The thing was they didn't know by starting to read them that they were going to find out some of the darkest secrets that 'Kagome' was hiding, and they would see everything through her eyes.

And sometimes things should be left uncovered or said and this would be one of them.

Fuji opened the dairy, and started to read it out load so Eiji could hear.

* * *

_Dear dairy_

_This is my first time writing in a dairy, but I guess I have to start somewhere. My name is Kagome. I am currently a freshmen at Rakkai Dai Junior High.

* * *

_

_**Kagome sighed as she sat in the back of the room. It was the first say of school, and the the freshmen were waiting for the teacher to come in and start class, or should she say state all the rules and clubs that were in the school, and then they would have to pick which club they would like to be in. But to be sure they have the freshmen go and spend the day with that club they think they want to join, so mostly it is just a social day at school. As the teacher walked in everyone rushed to their seats.**_

"_**Good Morning Everyone. I will be your home room teacher for the year. My name is Yumika Katomi, you all can call me Miss Katomi." The teacher said as she introduced herself, she had long brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail, with a black skirt that reached below her knees, and a white dress shirt. The skirt was nicely cut, and went with her shirt that reached her elbows. **_

"_**Why don't we start off by introducing ourselves. Tell me your name and three things about yourself. We'll start will you."she pointed to a boy, he had violet colored hair and had indigo eyes, he also wore a soft smile on his face. **_

"_**My name is Seiichi Yukimura. I like tennis, drawing, and hanging out with my friends." he said in a soft voice, making all the girls, except Kagome, even the teacher blush. It went on like this for a while until they got to the last person which was Kagome. **_

"_**Alright the last person may go now." Miss Katomi called out to the class, but mainly to Kagome.**_

"_**My name is Kagome Higarashi. I like photography, tennis, and my favorite food is wasabi." After she was done talking she sat strait down. Kagome could hear some of the others whispering after she said her favorite food. It was an unusual food choice, but who cares she liked it.**_

"_**Now that introductions are done I can get to telling what clubs you can choose from." Miss Katomi said as she spent the next half hour telling them about each of the clubs.

* * *

**_

_My first part of the day was alright, it was boring though. It seemed like I was the odd one out, but then again that is how it has always been. The only different thing about this school is, I_ _actually made a friend. It was during the meeting of the clubs. I ended up joining the same club as him. It was a accident that I met him, he was apart of the boys team, and I apart of the girls team, but I guess Fate will always have her way, won't she.

* * *

_

_**Kagome sighed as she made her way to the front gate. The first day of school was now over and she was slowly making her way home. She was looking at the sky and wasn't really paying attention to where she was going when she slammed into something, or more like someone. Picking herself up off the ground she looked at the person she ran into. It was the pretty boy from her home room, Yukimura.**_

"_**I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." she offered her hand to him, which he gladly took. Smiling at her he said, " That's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going either."**_

"_**Ummm, You're Yukimura from Miss Katomi's home room right?" Kagome asked, getting conversation going.**_

"_**Yes I am. So you're the other person in out class that picked to do tennis. It's nice to meet you...um Higarashi right?" He asked a smile gracing his lips. **_

_**Kagome nodded. " Yes, that's right. It's nice to meet you officially Yukimura." Kagome held her hand out in greeting. **_

_**Taking her hand, Yukimura shook it, in a friendly greeting. "Nice to meet you too Higarashi....I can tell we're going to get along well."**_

_**Kagome just gave him a curious look, but shrugged it off when Yukimura gave her a friendly smile and waved to her saying he had to head home and would catch her tomorrow. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_That is how I required my first friend, but the thing is I didn't know how long it would last. I never stay in one place for long, my family moves a lot, and never get time to really make friends, so maybe this time it will last, I can only hope. I really want to have a friend and Yukimura seems really nice. And when I can to Rakkai Dai I thought I was going to hate it.....I think I'm going to like it here. I really hope I get to stay her till I graduate._

_Till next time, _

_Kagome

* * *

_

Fuji stopped after finishing reading the first entry. He looked at Eiji who also had a curious expression on. Fuji could only guess that there is going to be a lot more to this girls story, but they would have to see what else there is to this girl.

"Fujiko, I have a bad feeling about this...." Eiji said.

"Saa, so do I. But I guess we'll figure out why later won't we. Tomorrow, we can see if Inui has any information on her." Fuji said, closing the dairy. "For now lets get some sleep and think about this in the morning. It's already late, and we have to meet with the others in the morning."

"Hai!" Eiji agreed slipping into is sleeping bag. "Night Fujiko."

"Night Eiji." Fuji whispered turning off the lights and climbing into bed. Sighing Fuji closed his blue eyes. "Kagome Higarashi, hmmm. Seems like an interesting person already."

**Authors Note: I hope you all like this...it is a little different the other Prince of tennis crossovers...but I still hope you all like this! Read and Review!**


End file.
